


The Dictionary Series

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: A series of one-shots based around dictionary.com's word of the day. Will be adding to this hopefully!





	1. Slyboots

**SLYBOOTS**   
_noun [slahy-boots]_

_An engagingly sly or mischievous person._

**ORIGIN**   
_Slyboots brings together the terms sly meaning “cunning or wily” and boots, used metonymy ally to mean “person.” It entered English in the late 1600s._

From the moment Howard knew that Chief Sousa was taking Peggy out on a date, he knew he had to have a little fun. He had been rooting for them. To be honest, Sousa reminded him a bit of Steve. They were totally different but had the same qualities; loyalty and bravery being two of them. He felt a stab in his gut as he thought of his friend, buried in the ice. He just couldn’t find him, no matter what he did. Peggy had thought he had given up but once a month, like clockwork, he flew his plane, hoping to find something, anything.

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts and he grinned. He might think Sousa was a great fit for Peg but that doesn’t mean he can’t have a little fun, right?

Jarvis and Daniel entered the room and Howard quickly put a stern look on his face.

“Chief Sousa, come in,” he said, in what he hoped was a solemn voice.

“Peggy will be here in a minute. I wanted to talk to you.”

He caught Jarvis’ eye and his butler gave a wry smile as if he knew what was going to happen and slipped out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

“Stark,” Daniel said warily.

“We need to talk about Peg,” Howard said soberly.

“She okay?”

Howard noticed how quickly Sousa’s demeanour changed from one of calm to slight panic.

“She’s fine. I just need to ask you a serious question,” Howard replied.

He puffed himself up, trying to stand taller as he kept a straight face.

“What are your intentions with Peggy?”

The look on Daniel’s face was comical to say the least and Howard had to stop himself from cracking up.

“My what?”

“Your intentions,” Howard stated. “You see Peg is a dear friend of mine and I’m all she has left…”

“Her parents are still alive,” Daniel interjected.

“So it’s up to me,” Howard said smoothly, not pausing for breath, “to determine whether you are worthy or not to see Peg in a social capacity.”

“Whether I’m worthy?”

Daniel’s expression was a mixture of indignation and slight concern.

“Yes. So again, tell me your intentions.”

Howard crossed his arms hoping it made him look more intimidating.

“I’m pretty sure that’s none of your damn business,” Daniel replied, looking miffed.

“Nope. It’s my business. Peg is my friend and I want to know.”

Although this started out as a joke, Howard found that he really did want to know. Peggy and he had an odd relationship, but a comforting one. He knew she would always have his back and he wanted to have hers.

“My intentions…” Daniel trailed off.

“Your intentions,” Howard repeated gravely.

“You really want to know?”

Howard nodded.

“I intend to make her happy, okay? I intend to be there for her and care for her for as long as she’ll have me. Sound good?”

“I think that sounds perfect,” a voice chimed in, causing the two men to turn and look.

There was Peggy, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes shooting daggers at Howard.

“Howard, what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?”

“I…err…uhh…having a little fun?”

Howard couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face nor the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Fun?” Daniel asked, clearly annoyed. “You were teasing me?”

Howard stepped forward and clapped Daniel on the shoulder.

“Of course I was! Couldn’t help myself.”

“You rarely can,” Peggy said, a smile gracing her lips. She chuckled as well and soon all three of them, even Daniel were laughing at the absurd situation.

“Daniel, can you meet me outside?” Peggy asked.

Daniel nodded and made his way outside, leaving Howard and Peggy alone.

“Look Peg,” Howard tried to explain.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“What for?” He replied.

“For looking out for me.”

“It was just a joke,” he tried to explain.

Peggy shook her head.

“No it wasn’t.”

Howard smiled wryly and took a deep breath, hoping his next words wouldn’t come out jumbled.

“Steve would have liked him, you know?”

He watched as Peggy’s eyes filled with tears.

“You think?”

Howard nodded fervently.

“I know.”

Peggy stepped forward and enveloped him in hug, which was rare for her.

“I’m glad.” She whispered in his ear. “Because I’m pretty sure Daniel is the one.”

She pulled back and Howard grinned.

“Well what are you waiting for then? Go have fun.”

Peggy nodded and headed to the door.

“Oh, and tell Sousa to watch his back,” he said, chuckling.

He watched Peggy roll her eyes and then leave.

And immediately his mind began to conjure up more ways to embarrass the two of them.

Yep, this was going to be fun.


	2. Overslaugh

**OVERSLAUGH**   
_verb [oh-ver-slaw]_

_To pass over or disregard a person by giving a promotion, position, etc, to another instead._

**ORIGIN:**   
_Overslaugh stems from the Dutch overslaan with slaan meaning ‘to strike’. It entered English in the mid-1700s_

It was the second time Daniel was passed over for a promotion that he decided to say something. When he started in the FBI, it was like starting at the bottom again, despite the fact that he had been chief of the LA office of the SSR for several years.

It was his choice to move over to the FBI no matter what that ass Thompson said about who wore the pants in the family. Once he and Peggy were married, they knew they both couldn’t work at the same agency. It was more safe this way both for them and any little children that were bound to come along.

On one hand, he didn’t mind the move. He was a crime analyst and found himself enjoying his job very much. It was all about putting pieces of the puzzle together, something he thought he excelled at. He didn’t miss the budget meetings or crazy amount of paperwork that came with being a chief. But he did miss being in charge, more than he thought he would. And he missed being around co-workers who respected him.

And most of all, he missed working with Peggy. They made a great team and she made his job that much more enjoyable.

He knocked lightly on his boss’s door and waited for the man to respond.

“Enter.”

Daniel walked in and sat down, leaning his crutch against the chair.

“What can I do you for?” Myerson asked.

“I’d like to talk about the promotion Wilson got.”

“Look Sousa…”

“I’ve been here longer than he has,” Daniel interrupted. “My track record is better too. So I’m a little confused as to why I wasn’t considered.”

Myerson sighed and folded his hands.

“You were considered. But there’s a lot of field work with that promotion and..”

“You think I can’t do it?” Daniel said indignantly. “I’ll have you know…”

“Yea, yea, SSR, top field agent, I know, I know,” Myerson replied. “Look, something just came across my desk. It’s a liaison job with a fellow agency. You know, making sure they play by our rules, that type of thing. There’s some field work involved too. And a salary increase. I was thinking of you for it.”

“Okay.” This sounded promising.

“The thing is, this agency has the reputation for being a little difficult. So I really need to you take charge. Sound good?”

Daniel nodded. He was definitely ready for a new challenge.

“They are coming in shortly to meet with me. Be there. C'mon, let’s go tell the guys.”

Myerson handed over a file and they headed out to the bullpen where Daniel and his colleagues worked.

“Listen up!” Myerson shouted. “Sousa here will be taking on the liaison position effective immediately.”

“The one with the difficult dame?” Wilson called out.

Difficult da….Oh no.

Sousa opened the file and there it was in black and white.

SHIELD.

“Good luck with that.” Franklin said, chortling. “Hey, I hear she’s at least a looker, eh Sousa?”

Daniel began to chuckle. Fate was really handing it to him. This seemed like the perfect solution. He could work with Peggy again while maintaining the distance that came with working at two separate agencies.

“Thanks for the promotion, Director Myerson,” he said, still chuckling. Everyone around him looked completely confused.

“Oh and the difficult dame? The one who’s a looker?” He said, surveying his colleagues. “She’s my wife.”

You could hear a pin drop in the room as Sousa made his way over to his desk.

He grinned as he opened the file and began to read what he already knew.

Guess the third time really was the charm.


	3. Paranymph

**PARANYMPH**

_noun [par-uh-nimf]_

_A groomsman or a bridesmaid._

**ORIGIN**

_Paranymph can be traced to the Greek paranymphos meaning literally “person beside the bride.” It entered English in the mid-1500s._

Angie didn’t know why English kept on fussing. As far as she was concerned, Peggy looked perfect. And yet there Peggy was, in the mirror, adjusting her headpiece for the millionth time.

“Lay off it, will ya English?” Angie said. “You will wreck it if you keep fussing.”

Peggy turned and looked at Angie apologetically.

“Sorry, I’m just..”

“Nervous? Don’t know why you should be. Sousa’s a swell guy.”

And he was, as far as Angie was concerned. They had met when she had flown out to visit Peggy last summer. Of course, the first time they met she was putting her acting skills to use as Peggy clung to the side of a brick wall outside her room. But Angie figured that didn’t count as a first introduction.

She liked Sousa right away. He seemed a perfect fit for Peggy, calm in the ways that English sure wasn’t, with a level head and a biting sense of humour.

Her summer visit stretched into fall and she could now admit that she was a permanent citizen of Los Angeles. It wasn’t Broadway but she had managed to get a few bit parts in some films and was now working fairly steadily.

And she got to spend time with Peggy and Sousa as well. When they weren’t saving the world or whatever they did, that is.

Sousa seemed like the perfect fit for her friend, who was so melancholy and down when they first met. English seemed to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders and all Angie wanted was for her friend to be happy. And now it was like she was a different person, all because she let Sousa shoulder some of that burden.

Angie felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Damn.

“Angie, are you crying?” Peggy asked astonishingly.

“Nope, just something in my eye,” Angie responded defiantly. “But if I were, it would be because I’m happy you are happy.”

Peggy smiled and the two women embraced.

“Thank you so much for being my bridesmaid Angie,” Peggy said. “I wouldn’t have anyone else.”

“Not even Howard?” Angie replied, chuckling.

Peggy laughed.

“Well maybe,” she stated. “But I doubt he would have fit into the dress.”

The two of them laughed and Peggy adjusted her headpiece once more before Angie practically shoved her out the room.

They came face to face with Jarvis, who was waiting for them.

“Ms.Carter, I believe it’s time.”

“Don’t forget Jarvis, soon you will have to call her Mrs. Sousa,” Angie said.

“I will be Mrs. Sousa, won’t I?” Peggy asked, a grin spreading across her face.

“Only if you get movin’ you will be,” Angie replied. “Let’s go!”

It was later as she watched English and Sousa repeat their vows, Sousa standing proudly without his crutch on his new, Stark-made prosthetic leg, that the tears did come.

She just couldn’t help herself.

She was so happy for her friend.


	4. Cater-Cousin

**CATER-COUSIN**

_Noun [key-ter-kuhz-uh n]  
An intimate friend._

**ORIGINS**

_Cater-cousin is of uncertain origin, though the first element may be cater meaning “to provide food and service for,” suggesting a bond formed from the shared experience of boarding together._

A/N: Once I read the origin, I knew it had to be about Angie.

Angie never ended up famous.

It didn’t really matter though as she worked steadily throughout the years, first in Hollywood and then back in New York where she was a regular on the Broadway stage.

She loved what she did and that was all that mattered. No more waitressing for her!

She had been through a marriage and it hadn’t quite worked out and now she was content to be by herself although it did get lonely at times.

Of course when it got lonely, she gave Peggy a call.

Despite their unruly schedules, Peggy and Angie remained close. Especially now that Peggy lived in DC. They still didn’t get to see each other as often as they wanted to, but when they got together it was like old times.

Daniel would usually take the kids out for the evening and the two of them would open a bottle of wine (or maybe two) and laugh and talk and reminisce.

Angie was the first person to know that Peggy and Daniel got engaged, was the maid of honour at their wedding, was the first to know when Peggy was pregnant (both times) and much more.

And in return, Peggy was maid of honour at her wedding, and Daniel and her made it to almost every opening night when she was on stage. It got more difficult once the kids came, but they still made the attempt.

Angie had long known what Peggy and Daniel did for a living and she worried about her friend but Peggy managed to make it through her tough missions with just a few scrapes here and there.

And now she was the one in a tough situation.

It started when she was feeling rundown. She chalked it up to doing 8 shows a week but it was more than that. She lost her appetite, felt dizzy a lot and finally had to drop out of the play because of exhaustion.

She headed to her doctor and got the news.

All that was left was to pick up the phone and call Peggy. She had been putting it off for a month now but apparently time was of the essence.

Of course Peggy went into command mode as soon as she heard and of course she headed the New York to be by Angie’s side.

They didn’t drink this time but they laughed and reminisced and Peggy held Angie’s hand when the pain got too much.

Yes, Angie never became famous.

But she wouldn’t trade her life, especially her friendship with Peggy, for anything.

And it was that thought that left a smile on her face.


	5. Automagical

**AUTOMAGICAL**

_Adjective [aw-too-maj-i-kuh l]_

_Done, operating, or happening in a way that is hidden from or not understood by the user, and in that sense, apparently “magical.”_

**ORIGIN**   
_Automagical entered English in the 1980s. It’s first element, auto, stems from the Greek automatos meaning “self-moving”; magical can be traced to the Greek magikos._

When Howard was five, his mother gave him five cents to get out of the house. He headed downtown where his eye caught a poster for a magic show. He had never seen one before and wanted to discover the magician’s secrets.

So he paid his five cents and sat in the front row, ready to be wowed.

And as the magician performed trick after trick, the audience was indeed enamoured by the man’s seemingly impossible illusions.

But Howard knew better. It was all a hoax, every single trick. And yet, he was entranced all the same. Not by the tricks themselves, but by how the magician managed to keep the audience spellbound.

That was the real magic. The showmanship, the theatrics.

He wanted to be a magician when he grew up.

Instead, he became an inventor. He couldn’t help the way his mind worked. Yet, he never forgot that magician and how he captivated the audience. So every invention created was presented with a flourish that soon became his signature style. He knew some people rolled their eyes but he liked putting on a show.

And the theatre of it all sometimes hid the fact that his inventions had some serious and real consequences.

But he was buying into it himself, envisioning himself as this grand inventor and magician of sorts, but instead of people paying five cents to see him, governments were lining up to see his inventions at work.

He owed it to them to put on a little bit of a show, right?

Then came Project Rebirth.

This was one of the more exciting projects he worked on. Creating super soldiers would turn the tide of the war.

It didn’t quite turn out that way though.

He found himself thrust into the world of war, but always on the edge of it, never in real danger.

And he found a friend in Steve and in Peggy too and as they wiped out HYDRA base after HYDRA base, he felt like he was contributing to the real world somehow.

Because Captain America was anything but an illusion. He was the real deal.

It was only when Steve’s plane went down, that the curtain came crashing down.

Captain America was gone.

And there was nothing Howard could do about it.

When he saw the anguish in Peggy’s face, he so wished he had something up his sleeve. Some sort of invention or device that would bring his friend back.

For once in his life, he had no magic trick, nothing to wow anyone with.

And he felt like a fraud.

He continued his work, the showmanship and theatrics resting upon him like a cape. He was carefree once more, or so it seemed, sometimes even to Peggy who was so good at seeing right through him.

But like clockwork every month, he got into his plane and went to search for Steve.

It was only then that he wished that magic was real.


	6. Velleity

**Velleity**

_Noun [vuh-lee-i-tee]_

_A mere wish, unaccompanied by an effort to obtain it._

**Origin**

_Velleity came to English from the New Latin velleitas, which ultimately finds its roots in the Latin velle meaning “to wish.” It entered English in the early 1600s._

It was slightly awkward between them now. Daniel pulled away from her slightly and while they were still friends, they had to work harder at it.

He had asked her to go for a drink and while she truly did have plans, in hindsight, she could have told him that another time would work.

But she didn’t because when it came down to it, she was scared.

And Peggy wasn’t the type to acknowledge those feelings.

But as the days passed, she couldn’t help but analyze how she felt.

She liked Daniel. She truly did and while she had no illusions of love or anything as heady as that, she could see herself with him, laughing and having a good time.

And that’s what scared her. Could she allow herself to be happy?

Steve’s death had ripped a hole in her, one from which she was sure she would never recover. They had only moments between them here and there but she loved him all the same. And losing him was one of the worst moments of her life.

As time passed, the grief became easier to manage and ridding the world of Steve’s blood went a long way to providing her closure.

But she was afraid. Afraid that if she accepted Daniel’s offer, that she would be letting go of Steve entirely and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

But when she looked at Daniel, her heart fluttered. She couldn’t deny that.

A voice in her head (that sounded suspiciously like Angie) told her to take the next step and be the one to ask him out. But every time she mustered the courage, something stopped her.

She couldn’t do it; couldn’t put her heart on the line like that. Not yet.

And so she waited for Daniel to ask her again.

But he never did.

Instead they drank coffee and joked and laughed together and as the days went by, Peggy found herself more and more ready to take a chance.

One day she woke up and she was determined to put herself forward, to ask Daniel out for a drink and see where things would go. She had butterflies in her stomach and felt a bit light headed as she made her way into the office.

And then, at the morning meeting, it was announced.

Agent Daniel Sousa would be taking over the L.A. Office as chief, effective immediately.

It was mere days and then he was gone, their last moments consisting of a handshake and a smile.

Peggy cursed herself for not saying something, anything, before he left.

She made a last ditch effort to reach out, phoning him at the L.A. office several times.

But when he didn’t return her phone calls, she knew.

She had missed her chance.

And her heart ached even more.


	7. Mirabilia

**Mirabilia**   
_\mee-rah-BIL-i-ah\_

_Plural noun_

_1\. Latin. marvels; miracles._

**Origin**   
_Mirabilia entered English in the early 1800s from Latin._

A miracle is always a tricky thing.

One thinks that a miracle improves everyone’s life; changes everyone for the better. But some miracles have the power to change lives, whether it be good or bad.

One such miracle was the reappearance of Steve Rogers, found in the ice in 1948, after several years of searching.

It was Howard Stark who brought him home, Howard who broke the news to Peggy who stood in shock at the news until she had to sit down and put her head between her legs.

Peggy’s reaction was shock, so was most everyone else’s.

Daniel on the other hand felt a gut wrenching fear. The fear didn’t leave as Peggy desperately tried to gain access to Steve. It just settled in his gut and he suspected that it would remain there forever.

Because he knew who she was going to choose.

Like Kreminski said, ‘No dame is going to trade in a red, white and blue shield for an aluminum crutch, right?’

So it wasn’t surprising when Peggy came to him a few days later with tears in her eyes and broke it off. She was also taking time off from the SSR to take care of Steve.

A week flew by and then another and Daniel just learned to live with the hollow feeling inside him. He had lost Peggy again. Maybe she was never his to begin with.

The rain pounded down outside as sat on his couch, a glass of scotch in his hand. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself, needed to move on but he couldn’t quite do that yet.

What killed him was that he knew Captain Rogers was a good guy. Hell, the Captain had saved his life, hadn’t he?

But saved it for what, Daniel wasn’t quite sure.

A loud pounding on his door shook him out of his thoughts.

'Who the hell could that be?’

He set down his scotch, grabbed his crutch and made his way to the door. Opening it up, shock crossed his face.

There was Peggy, soaking wet and shivering, her hands clasped together tightly.

He opened his mouth to say something but Peggy shook her head.

“Daniel, please. Can I?’ She gestured inside and he nodded, letting her in and shutting the door behind her.

"Let me get you a towel,” he said.

“No,” she practically shouted. “I need to…I need to..”

“Peg…”

“I’m so sorry,” she blurted out. “Oh god Daniel, I’ve mucked everything up.”

It when then he realized that she had tears streaming down her face.

“Peggy, it’s okay,” he said feebly.

She shook her head violently.

“No Daniel, it’s not. It’s not because everything is a mess and it’s all my fault and I don’t expect you to forgive me but I had to tell you…”

Daniel’s heart thudded as his stomach did flip flops. A tiny sprig of hope emerged. He tried to tamp it down but the look in Peggy’s eyes wasn’t helping. There was nothing he could do but hear what she had to say.

“Explain.”

Peggy nodded.

“The first year that Steve was gone I held out hope that he would come back. But after that, I knew that I had to put him behind me and move on, if I was ever going to have a life. When I heard that Steve was alive, it changed everything. Or so I thought.”

“What do you mean?”

“The past few weeks have been…odd,” Peggy said. “Steve was back, he was getting acclimated to his surroundings and everything between us seemed to be fine. But something was missing and I couldn’t figure out what.”

Peggy paused to wipe her eyes and then continued.

“Tonight, Steve took me out on a date. We went dancing like we were always supposed to do. It was supposed to be perfect, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t, Daniel. Ask me why,” Peggy begged.

“Why, Peg?” Daniel choked out.

“Because it wasn’t you.”

Daniel’s heart pounded.

“What?”

“I don’t love Steve,” Peggy said firmly. “Once I did, and perhaps there will always be a place in my heart for him. And if things had gone differently, then maybe we should have been together. But Daniel, I met you and fell in love with you. And I can’t toss that aside, my heart won’t let me. I know I’ve mucked it all up between us and I don’t expect you to forgive me….”

Daniel stepped closer, reaching out and pushing a strand of hair off Peggy’s face.

“I need to know Peg,” he said, his voice shaky. “I need to know that this won’t happen again. That you are fully in this with me because that last few weeks have been a nightmare and I had given up hope.”

“I’m sorry,” Peggy choked out. “I’m so sorry Daniel. It won’t happen again. I love you. Please tell me you still love me.”

She reached out and gripped his shirt like a lifeline, anguish painted across her face.

Daniel knew the hurt was going to last a long time and he knew it would take a while before he felt like the other shoe wasn’t going to drop. Perhaps he shouldn’t give her another chance, move on like he wanted to do.

Maybe a stronger man would have done just that.

Instead, Daniel pulled her close, pressing his lips against her forehead and spoke the absolute truth, the one that had been haunting him these past few weeks.

“Peg, I couldn’t stop loving you if I tried.”


	8. Haimish

**Haimish**   
_\HEY-mish\_

_Adjective_

_1\. Slang. Homey, cozy and unpretentious._

**Origin**   
_Haimish comes from the Yiddish term heymish, which, in turn, can be traced to the Old High German word heimisc meaning “pertaining to the home.” It has been used in English since at least the 1920s._

She felt odd.

It had been several weeks since that moment in Daniel’s office when she threw caution to the wind and kissed Daniel like her life had depended on it.

Not long after they finally had that drink. And then dinner the next night. And the night after that.

And here she was, nearly three weeks later, sitting comfortably on Daniel’s couch in his living room while he prepared dinner. She offered to help but he would have none of it, so she was left alone with her thoughts.

And all she could think about was how she felt odd but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. At first, she thought it was because she was in a new relationship. But they seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and there was nary an awkward moment in sight.

She had thought maybe it was about her residual feelings for Steve but when she searched her heart, she realized that while she may always have those feelings, her heart was being filled with love of a different kind, a lasting love from one Daniel Sousa.

She looked around Daniel’s living room, at his knick knacks and photos on the wall and couldn’t help but smile. It was so very Daniel; cozy and livable and…

That was it.

She felt at ease in Daniel’s house, not just because of his surroundings but because of the man himself. He had done everything possible to make her feel welcome and she was spending more and more of her nights here with him.

It was beginning to feel like home.

Home was a foreign concept for Peggy, having long left her family home to join the war efforts. Even then, she didn’t feel quite herself, having to conform to the rules of her parents household.

And then she had spent several years moving from place to place, never settling. Even in New York, she didn’t feel settled, even after she moved into Howard’s penthouse with Angie.

She had gotten used to her transient lifestyle, gotten used to not setting down roots. It was easier that way, wasn’t it?

Peggy heard Daniel whistle a tune as the pots clanged together and she smiled.

With Steve, she always imagined her life would be one adventure after another. But with Daniel…

She wanted the adventure too, of course. But she wanted this as well. This feeling of home and permanency. In a flash, her mind imagined her life with Daniel. Working at the SSR, getting married, perhaps having some children and growing old together.

Peggy stood up and made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen, where Daniel was still cooking.

“Daniel?”

He turned and glanced at her, a concerned look passing over his face.

“Are you okay, Peg?” He dropped the spoon in the pot and made his way towards her.

It was then she realized she had tears pooled in her eyes and she nodded.

“Daniel, I…I don’t know quite how to say this. But I…I…”

“Peg, what is it?”

“I would very much like to live here with you,” Peggy said, the words coming out in a rush.

She saw Daniel’s eyes widen.

“Of course, I understand it’s too soon, so nevermi…”

“Peg,” Daniel interrupted. “I would love for you to live here. What brought this on?”

“I was thinking about how long it’s been since I’ve had a place that I can truly call a home. And I think this place, being here with you, could be that. I would like that very much.”

Daniel stepped forward and pulled her close, pressing his lips against his forehead.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had that too,” he admitted. “And I want a home with you more than anything.”

As Peggy lifted her head to kiss Daniel, she couldn’t help but smile.

She didn’t feel odd anymore.


	9. Harum-Scarum

**Harum-scarum**   
_\HAIR-uh m-SKAIR-uh m_

_Adjective  
1\. Reckless, rash, irresponsible  
2\. Disorganized, uncontrolled_

**Origin**  
 _Harum-scarum entered English in the late 1600s. The first element of this rhyming compound, harum, is based on the obsolete verb hare, meaning “to harass” or on the verb hare “to run like a hare”; the second element is based on the common verb scare._  
__________________________________________  
She looked out the window again and sighed.

The noise was unbearable, intolerable really. She shouldn’t have to stand for it and yet she did. She was the epitome of a good neighbour, unlike those hooligans next door.

It all started with one Daniel Sousa who had moved into the house several years prior. He kept to himself but was out at all hours of the day. It was rather unseemly she thought. Especially for one who purported to be a salesman.

He had attended a few neighbourhood functions but rarely had the time. He had a girlfriend, Violet was her name, she believed and she was extremely sweet and lovely. Of course, she didn’t last long and soon there was another woman around.

The peculiar Miss Carter.

Miss Carter had no such qualms about public displays of affection, once grabbing Mr. Sousa and kissing him right on the front step of the house! For all to see! It was quite a sight and one that kept her and the other neighbourhood ladies talking for quite a while.

She was introduced to Miss Carter at a neighbourhood party and instantly she knew there was something about her that was odd. It wasn’t just that she was English. She carried herself with an arrogance that was astounding. And of course, she was wearing some figure hugging dress that had all the men in the neighbourhood gawking at her.

Of course, she couldn’t deny that Miss Carter and Mr. Sousa were in love with each other. They barely took their eyes off each other even when conversing with other people. And Miss Carter didn’t seem to mind that Mr. Sousa was missing a leg.

The neighbourhood ladies had talked about Mr. Sousa. Marjorie said he was cute but it was a shame he only had one leg. He couldn’t be of that much use around the house.

But she had to admit, they made do. It wasn’t soon after that Miss Carter moved in with Mr. Sousa.

And they were unmarried!

It was the shock of the neighbourhood and the gossip lasted for several weeks. She wasn’t a big gossip like the other ladies but even she was shocked. People these days. They have no sense of propriety.

It was a greater shock to learn that Miss Carter worked. Even after they finally got married and she was Mrs. Sousa, she cheerfully went off to work each day, sometimes not coming home until very late indeed.

A secretary and a salesman indeed!

She knew something was fishy but she didn’t know what.

Of course the scandal only grew once Mrs. Sousa became with child. She continued to work throughout her pregnancy and once she had delivered the babe, she stayed home for only a month and then she was back at work again!

They had a lovely woman, a Mrs. Jarvis, come and take care of the little boy during the day.

But often Mr. Sousa himself would stay home and take care of the child.

Who heard of such a ridiculous arrangement?

Their marriage was clearly unconventional to say the least and it was quite obvious Mrs. Sousa was in charge.

And those public displays of affection still occurred even after they were married.

Her Harry hadn’t kissed her like that since they were dating. And yet, Mr and Mrs. Sousa acted like newlyweds! It was scandalous and ridiculous!

Even after the second babe came along, they were still very affectionate. It really wasn’t proper.

And now she had to put up with the noise. All four of them, even the baby were out on the front lawn. The oldest, Michael, was playing amongst the leaves, tossing them and shouting as they fell to the grass.

Mr and Mrs. Sousa were tossing leaves at each other as they sat on the lawn, the baby sitting on Mr. Sousa’s lap.

Their laughter rung out and she shook her head once more.

They allowed that child of theirs to be far too noisy.

If she had a child, and she didn’t, she would make sure they knew their place and how to behave.

That didn’t seem to matter too much to Mr. and Mrs. Sousa.

She glanced out the window once again at the four of them gleefully playing in the front yard and then she returned to her cup of tea.

Harry was out again at another one of his club meetings and as usual, she was all alone.

And there was no chance of her having any peace and quiet with all the shouting next door.

And yet, deep in the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but be a bit wistful.

They may be quite the harum-scarum over there but it seemed as if it was a house full of love and joy.

And if she fully admitted it to herself, she wished she had that.

Instead, she drank her tea alone.


End file.
